Incredibles meets PJO
by MattRobe1717
Summary: Percy Jackson was kid napped by Syndrome to do experiments. Halo weapons and armor no plot or characters. I do not own the Incredibles or the PJO series.
1. Chapter 1

_**Syndromes Iland 2 weeks after attack**_

The FBI and CIA were searching the Island with the Incredibles when they came across a strange door.

"Mr. Incredible we need you to help us with this door please" Said the agent in charge of the investigation.

"Of cource where is it?" he asked

"This way sir." the agent answard

The agent lead Mr. Incredible to said door along with his family following close behind. When they reached the door Mr. Incredible punched the door trough. Letting every inside the room that the lead to. When one of the agents turned on the lights. They were suprised to see tubes with people sleeping in them and a control pannelin the middle of the room.

"What kind of person would do this?" asked Violet

"Syndrome would" Both her mother and father said at the same time.

" Well we should wake them up." Dash said

" Um guys what are you talking about theres only one person in these tubes." Violet said.

"Oh." was all the others said.

Once they finaly found out how to wake this person up when he steped out every body gasped. The person that was in the tube had future like olive green armor on. He looked to be well over 8ft tall and he had scraches and indents on his armor that looked like it could be from bullets.

"Who the hell are you were General Syndrome?" he said

"General?" All the agents and the Incredibles said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes General Syndrome." The warrior said as if they were stupid.

"Hey don't talk to us like that." said Mrs. Incredible

"Well don't repeat me like a fucking retard." The warrior staited.

" O.k stop fighting first tell us who you are, how you got here, and what you are doing here." Mr. Incredible said.

"Yeah how bout you go fucking kill yourself?"

"Dude thats not funny just tell us who you are please" Dash said with a look of humor.

"O.K well at least one of you is polite. First off my name is Perseus Jackson call me Percy. I am here because when I was six I was kiddanped so that the General can do experiments on me when I was twelve they put me in combat simulations. When I was fifteen they started training me to be the Generals supposed back up plan if he was defeated by the Omni-bot. They were to send me into metro city and destroy every thing in my path and kill the Supers if they retaliated. But thankfully I never had to do so. Before they got me I live in New York city. And thats my life in a nut shell." Percy said.

"You do know that syndrome lost right?"

"Actually I did." Percy said

"How did you know?" Ultraviolet asked

"When you woke me up fifteen minutes ago and I wasn't the people who trained me to be what I am today." He stated with a grin.

"Smart ass well how did you know why we were here."

"I figured if syndrome failed they would send the FIB and the CIA to investigate. But you guys well I don't know you introduce yourselves? " He said

"Sure my name is ultraviolet, he's speedster ,stupid I know but thats all he could come up with, my mom is Mrs. Incredible , and my dad is Mr. Incredible." She introduce though dash was glareing a her for insulting his name. Percy nodded and walked out of the room. he started to speek into his helmet and a few minuates later a weard air craft landed Percy got on and that was the last they saw of Perseus Jackson.

So they thought...


	3. Chapter 3

While the Incredibles were fighting the underminor and his minions a man a plain was seen flying in the air. Well what everyone does not know is that inside was a man they called The Kracken suited up just incase the Incredibles could not handle the situation on there own. This continued for seven years until finally the incredibles met there match a villan named The Yellow Jacket. A villan that can control any and all insects and eracnids and use them to do his bidding but his favorite was the yellow jacket wasp that was fast and swift but left a terable sting. When the pentagon saw that the Incredibles were loseing. They sent in a man they called The Kracken.

The Kracken was a man who always got the job done and never failed one mission. When the rear door of the plane opened. The man ran onto the ramp and out into the blue and crisp sky. When his altitude indicator reached two thousand feet he turned on something that some thought was fire comeing off his back some thought it was the wings of an angel. When he landed he set of an aurra that the insects scatterd around him because of the massive power he let off by just walking with in five feet of them. The yellow jacket was confused to why his bug were acting this way until the Kracken stepped withen the five foot radius and he started to cower in fear.

Now before we continue let me tell what kind of aurra our hero gave off boys and girls he gave off an aurra that said he could beate the living shit out of you any fucking day any fucking time any fucking where. Now onto what he looked like he was wereing a future type armor, he was eight feet tall and he had a lone wolf on his left shoulder pad. Which is shruck most people in the area as well as the Incredibles who were curently so shocked that they couldn't comprehend what was going on.

"Well, well, well looks like david has been a bad boy hasn't he now." Kracken bellowed in an ammused voice.

"W why a are y you h here Kra kracken." Yellow Jacket stutterd

"Aw so you know who I am do you?" Kracken responed in a monotone

"Yes every villan knows who you are and if the rumors are correct then you're the executioner." Jacket inquired

" No no I am just the judge the feds are the jury and guess what they gave me a go to arrest you for life." The Kracken said with absolute happieness in his voice.

" O.K w...well I will just come quietly then." Yellow Jacket bellowed

"Very smart choice on your part David." The Kracken

An hour later a federal convoy came an took The Yellow Jacket away to a max security prison. This was when the Incredibles finally snapped out of there shock and were walking up to the man called The Kracken.

" O.K who are you? Why are you here? Why would Yellow Jacket surrender to you? Why was he so keen to surender?" Ultraviolet asked

"Oh so you really don't remember me do you." Kracken mused.

"No I have never met you or seen you in my life" Ultraviolet stated like the Kracken was stupid.


End file.
